Happy Birthday, Clary
by logicalnonsense19
Summary: One different choice; one different world. *please don't kill me* :D
1. Chapter 1

**_A replacement scene for the greenhouse scene (City of Bones: Clary's Birthday). Jace had sneaked her out of her house for a birthday dinner at the café on Broadway. This is set as he walks her to the L train.  
_**

After he kissed her, Jace drew away from her sharply, his face contorted with confusion.

"So… what's going to happen now?" he said, brushing a stray hair out of her mouth. "What about Simon?"

"I don't know, Jace," she sighed. "There's so much to think about, I just… don't know anything anymore."

"It's okay," Jace said, somewhat disappointedly. "But can you at least answer me one question?"

"It depends," Clary whispered into his ear mischievously.

"Clarissa Fray, are you getting the tube tonight?" Jace joked.

Jace looked at her questioningly.

"Of course I am," Clary replied, making a mental note to cancel everything she was going to do in that time.

"Happy Birthday, Clary," Jace murmured. Jace leaned in again, forgetting about Simon, about confusion, about worries. Everything was complete as the train rolled into the station.

He whispered Clary's name in her ear. She woke from her daze.

The train doors opened and Jace led her into carriage 4. The train pulled out of the station and they both relaxed into each other. The heat and rush of earlier had passed and only contemptment remained.

"Jace," she whispered.

"Yeah?" Jace replied, trying not to break the moment.

"Do you really care about Simon?"

"You know I don't," Jace said, spinning Clary round on his lap to face him.

They both drew towards each other and cautiously collided.

"Clary!" Luke called from the end of the train carriage. "You are MEANT to be studying! Your mother will be worried sick!"

Jace and Clary quickly snapped away from each other.

"I thought this carriage was empty," Clary cursed under her breath.

"And I thought that you were free tonight," whispered Jace.

"I was. I cancelled studying," Clary replied.

_**AN: Hey! This is my first fanfic and I'm sorry it's short but I didn't have much time. Please review and any ideas are welcome. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! I'm back! Thanks to DirtyLover who reviewed. I wasn't going to carry this on but… here it is. Enjoy :D**_

Clary's red lipstick was smudged at the corner of her tainted lips. As she hurried down the corridor, she checked around her to be sure that no one was there. Her clothes were dishevelled and her hair had been roughly taken out of its neat do.

I stared at her from the nook that I had claimed as my hiding place in confusion. Was she okay? What had happened? From the expression on her face, she looked worried and scared but not upset. I moved into a more comfortable position and hit my foot against the stone wall. My sharp intake of breath echoed throughout the Institute corridors.

Clary jumped and stared wide-eyed down the hallway. She seemed to be scared that something might jump out at her. I smirked at the memory of how frightened she used to be when we played video games or the nightmares she used to get after playing D&D.

"Hello?"

I stepped out and gave her an inquiring look. Clary had to muffle a scream but she soon recovered.

"Clary? Are you alright?"

"Uh… yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Clary said, scratching her head sheepishly and silently straightening her T-shirt. She looked exactly the same as when she had done something wrong as a little kid. Looking down at her red hair, I realised that she was absent-mindedly staring at a "very interesting" part of the floor.

"Why were you out so late? I was looking for you."

"Um, well it's my birthday–"

"I know, that's why I was looking for you, Clary. Happy Birthday, I guess."

"Thanks," Clary said with a smile. She then seemed to remember something and the smirk quickly faded.

I moved closer to her. She was beautiful, she really was. And seeing her like this, like so many times, reminded me that our past couldn't be wiped away. We were close, but I wanted it to be more. And when better to try than on her birthday. Right?... Right?

Soon, I was close enough to touch her, not that that was an improvement on the past seventeen years. I tilted my face and guided her chin up so she looked me straight in the eye. We were only centimetres away. I thought I had gotten through to her. I thought.

Clary suddenly realised what was happening and drew back sharply.

"No! … I mean, sorry, I can't do this," Clary shouted.

I must have looked heart-broken. I was, I guess. And Clary's stern face rapidly melted.

"Simon, I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"Clary?"

"Yes?"

"What happened tonight? I know that you found a way out of the Institute. I know Jace did to," suddenly a weight dawned on me. Her and… Jace? Why? Why _him_? I calmed down and decided to let her explain. "Clary, what did you do tonight?"

Clary's face showed that she was embarrassed and scared. "I… we… uh, well… we kissed…?"

"Once?"

"…No?"

Finally, I let go. I couldn't deal with this. I span round and ran down the corridor. I found my room and sank into the bed.

For a moment, I thought she was mine. For a moment, I thought we were perfect. For a moment, I thought we could be together, like I had always wanted.

_For a moment, I thought wrong._

_**Hi! Thanks for reading! Once again, please review this chapter or this story with anything that I could improve or expand on.**_

_**19 xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HI! So I wrote this tonight so it's unedited but I didn't think I could edit this beautiful angst/fluff scene. Right now I feel awful because some people will find me and kill me now but... oh well...? Have fun reading this! :D**_

I stared after Simon as he ran off. _What had I done?_ And why did he care so much? Was this some best friend / brother protectiveness coming in? Well, I wouldn't know; this had never happened before.

"Simon…" I started as I followed him. "I don't know what I've said wrong or what I've done wrong. Please, just tell me."

But he just kept walking. Simon would only ever do this to me if I had done something bad enough to ruin our friendship – which was never. I felt awful. I didn't know he would react like this. How was I meant to know? Why? Why did he _care_? Why did he care _so much_?

"Simon, _please_… Was it the kiss?"

At that, he tensed. I had hit a nerve. What was wrong with a kiss? Anger suddenly flushed through me: did my mom pay him to stop something like this? It was the type of thing she would do, never letting me have any social life other than Simon. It was like house arrest since Simon was practically my brother.

"What's wrong with the kiss, Simon? What is the matter?"

Anger flashed to sorrow as I recalled how my mom wasn't there for me anymore. That demon – I choked on the air as I thought about it – had taken her. I didn't know if she was okay… or even alive. I didn't know where she was or who had taken her. She remained a mystery to me that haunted my nightmares and what was even worse was the fact that the Clave wasn't even trying to find her. All I had was Simon and Jace (since Luke seemed uninterested). And before Jace, all I had was Simon. I couldn't lose him because of a kiss – just one kiss, for my birthday.

Simon carried on down the interlinked halls. I remembered my first time trying to find my way around this maze of walls. With each cross-over, each junction, the visible tension buzzing through Simon increased.

"Simon, just tell me where you are trying to go."

He sighed and turned to face me as he reached the point of a corner in the corridor. His eyes were a picture of a mental battle being viciously fought out in front of me. Simon ran a cautious hand through his midnight black hair.

"I…I…" Simon began.

He finally seemed to settle on something as he stepped towards me, closing the gap between us to just a few centimetres.

"Sorry, Clary, I just want you to be happy."

Simon suddenly shook his head and started again.

"Damn it. No that's not what I'm trying to say. Clarissa Fray, I want you to be the happiest you can be – believe me. But I want you to be happy… with me," Simon finished.

He finally closed the gap between us fully and cautiously brushed his lips to mine. Something in me suddenly cracked and I couldn't hold back any longer. Seventeen years of mixed up feelings caught up with me all at once and I was promptly kissing him back with everything I had. It was different to my first kiss that evening. This time it was faster and more intense. Simon was less careful with me – but I didn't expect him to be.

His arms that were hanging by his side uselessly slid tentatively around my waist. I shivered as the gesture that had been friendly for so long instantly took a different meaning. I reached up to tangle his hair in my fingers and had to pull him down. _Damn my height_, I thought. I felt him chuckle against my lips at my frustration. I couldn't help but smile back.

One of his hands stayed put at the base of my spine while the other skimmed up and down my back to finally rest on my neck, pulling me closer and closer. My free hand slid down his side to sit on his hip. He reacted with a groan against my mouth, which I couldn't help but love him more for it. I knew then that I wasn't the only one who felt that way. I knew then that I wasn't the only one who would react like that.

Without warning, Simon sharply drew back and opened his mouth to say something. I could see by the pained look on his face that it must have been something about Jace. I didn't want to hear it so I placed one finger on his lips to stop him.

"Simon Lewis…"

He leaned in so his lips brushed my ear.

"Happy Birthday, Clary."

_**Hope you enjoyed this, guys! This is a tribute to all the Climon shippers because I never thought that Clace worked... *please don't kill me* This is my longest chapter so far so you are lucky people. :D Once again please review, any thoughts or errors that you can see please point out. BTW this is a kind-of AU "One different choice; one different world".**_

_**19 xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long with this chapter but I've been really busy and been suffering from writer's block on top of that. Anyways, on to the story! :D**_

As I woke up, my hand hit something hard and curly in front of my face. My eyes shot open to see a sleeping face and a head of dark hair. I relaxed as I realised it was Simon. This was fine since we had slept next to each other since we were tiny – our parents still don't care, even now we're eighteen. And then the memories of last night came crashing down on me again. Simon running away, him telling me how he felt, the kiss…

I shocked myself even more as the rest of that evening became clear. How I felt – how it changed in an instant, no, how it made me realise how I felt (and had been for a long time). How Simon had pushed me against the wall and how I had _liked_ it. How when he kissed harder, I did too. How when he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. How when Simon flung open a door, it just happened to be my temporary bedroom. And how we fell asleep on my bed after kissing each other's breath away.

That was all I could remember and I hope that was all there was. I started to think about how my mom would react. Then Luke, then Eric. After a scoff at the last idea, I thought about Jace would react.

"Oh god," I whispered.

Simon stirred and opened one eye curiously. He started to grin – a cheesy grin, one that was way too big for his face.

"Morning, Clary," Simon whispered as well, shuffling closer.

"Morning, Simon," I said back, craning my neck up so that I could look into his eyes. I decided that Jace could come later – he wouldn't react well to me definitely changing my mind, but I could deal with that after getting up. And I'm going to take my time with that.

"Last nigh–" Simon started before I promptly put a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Simon, whatever you are going to say, make sure it doesn't ruin last night. It wasn't a mistake and it wasn't a one off," I reminded Simon.

"–was amazing," he quickly finished. I smiled at the grin that was spreading across his face again.

I leaned in and brushed my lips against his, teasing him. Simon obviously didn't take very well to being taunted, so he rolled on top of me and slammed his lips into mine. Honestly, I didn't mind one bit.

As another intense make-out session was started, we gradually edged towards the side of the bed. Simon pushed me harder into the bed, but at a slant and ended up sliding me across to the side. Soon enough, I managed to fall off and Simon was brutally jolted away.

I smacked my head into the bedpost, unintentionally of course. Pain shot through my head and I blacked out.

_Smack._

_That_ was what I woke up to after probably badly bruising my head. There was a pounding in my head as I woke up, groggy, and as I opened my eyes, the light stabbed into my brain like daggers. My cheek stung like hell as I rose to take in my surroundings.

All I got was a crazy Izzy.

"Wake up, damn it," she almost shouted.

"I'm… Up… shhh be quiet, _please,_" I replied, her voice pounding into my head like needles.

"No! Why the hell were you sleeping with Simon, Clary?"

"What?! No! I wasn't we j-just fell asleep. Anyway, if this counts as sleeping together, we've being doing it for _years_," I said as Simon was waving his hands at me as if to say "_no, no, stop talking now_". Oops.

"For years?! How old were you?"

"Something like 5," I replied to Izzy, still ignoring Simon. He wasn't exactly making any sense… at the time.

"5!? You both were _five_ when you started sleeping with each other?" Izzy screamed in disbelief, along with multiple other expletives.

"Girls. Girls? GIRLS, SERIOUSLY STOP SHOUTING! Clary, let me talk and shut up. Izzy, it was just sleep and we have never actually slept together in the way you mean," Simon cleared up for all of us. _Oh_, I thought, _that's what he meant_.

"You know that Jace has fallen hard for you, right? You know what this will do to him? Right? Right?" Izzy asked, trying to find some assurance that I had thought about it. She was almost desperately begging me, but she hadn't loosened up any of the anger inside of her.

"Yes… But it's not healthy for someone to fall that hard in what, two days? I thought he was a player," I replied, attempting to back up my actions. Izzy rolled her eyes at this.

"Sure, whatever you say. But if you are toying with Jace's feelings, I _will_ _kill you_, personally."

_**Hey! I know it's not long enough to justify a week but I was really busy – I'm so sorry! So I have decided that this is going to be a fluff comedy fanfic for Climon shippers that haven't died out yet. Maybe Clace might come back but it's Climon for the next chapter at least. Sorry to the geust reviewer that posted "clace forever" – maybe not forever in my world. :D So I hope you enjoyed and if there are any mistakes that you can see or anything you particularly liked about this please review – or just review anyway! Also, any ideas for the next chapter would be great. :D**_

_**19 xxx**_


End file.
